Duelist Kingdom: The Untold Story
by Darkfire75
Summary: Alternate story to my series. What would have happened if the Yugi gang including Kaiba met four strange girls from America on Duelist Kingdom? How would they change their lives? You'll see in the this ongoing saga(will follow the entire Yu-Gi-Oh series u
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Friends

**_Author's note:_** _OMG, I'm alive! Yahoo! This is the beginning to the longest and hardest piece of work I've ever done. I guarantee by the time I actually finish this entire series....it will be well over my Love Is Forever story in length and depth. I've worked extremely hard on this and have even given each season an opening and ending song, lol. I'm crazy, but very devoted. My characters belong to me and this time, I've worked out each of their different personalities so that way no one will be confused or angry with me. I'm not fond of flames, and besides, it's close to summer. Flames will only make it hotter . This fic will have small bits of romance blossoming. The next few stories you'll see how far the little romance can go...hehe. I've really enjoyed writing this fic and I hope to get some good reviews.  
_  
**_Disclaimer:_** _This fic is based from the Duelist Kingdom saga of Yu-Gi-Oh with many added twists. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, though it'd be a nice birthday present...hint hint . Please read and review!  
_  
**Opening:** "Heaven SNY Mix" by DJ Sammy

**Ending:** "Sunlight Sunrise Mix" by DJ Sammy (You can hear the sample songs at the site: www.djsammy.com)  
  
_Duelist Kingdom: The Untold Story  
_  
**Chapter 1:** Making Friends  
  
It had been a long, grueling experience for Alana Wilson on the boat ride to Duelist Kingdom. First, she had nearly missed the boat because she had forgotten that her car needed gas and she only had 10 minutes until the boat left. Then, her friends all decided that they would come with her, despite the rule that only people with duel gloves and starchips were allowed on the boat.  
  
Alana was a pretty average American girl. She wasn't model thin but she wasn't big either. She was a decent height of 5ft 7in with long waist length black hair that she thanked her deceased grandmother for. She had fiery violet eyes that were often narrowed in suspicion. At the moment, she was wearing a red sleeveless top with black leather pants that she cursed herself for wearing. Had she known that the weather was this warm, she would have thrown on a pair of shorts instead. Just as she was fastening on her duelist glove, her best friend, Tonya Henderson, came rushing up to her.  
  
"Alana, I've talked to the guards on the boat but no one's seen Kaiba!" she breathed.  
  
Tonya was younger than Alana by about a year and she was pretty short for her age as well at 5ft. She had ocean blue eyes that contrasted nicely with her red-auburn hair that was close to shoulder length. She had two strands of short bangs hanging in her eyes as well. Around her neck was a strange golden ball with the Eye of Ra on the front. Her mother had given it to her when she had turned 12 and she was hardly seen without it. At the present time, she looked flustered and out of breath as if she had just run a marathon.  
  
"Calm yourself, Tonya," Alana chuckled. "Kaiba's probably gonna come in his own transportation, knowing him. He likes to travel in style, not low class."  
  
"Oh, well, um...."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Where are the others?"  
  
"Sapph's overlooking the starboard side and Jade's probably with her."  
  
"Okay. Let's go see 'em." They walked together until they found two people leaning over the edge of the boat. "Hey guys," Alana greeted.  
  
A girl with golden blonde hair in a ponytail turned around with a big smile. She had amber eyes with a tint of brown in them. She was wearing an aqua green one-piece dress outfit with brown boots to her knees. "Hi," she said. This girl was Jade Stevens, daughter of the famous entrepreneur Henry Stevens, president and CEO of Stevens Inc. Although her father was rich and famous, Jade never looked the part. She took after her Texan mother who had divorced her father two years after Jade had been born.  
  
"How you guys doing?" Tonya asked.  
  
"We're fine," the other girl beside Jade replied. She had neck length black hair that fanned out at the ends and two eye-covering bangs. Her eyes were a startling sapphire color, hence her name. Her name was Sapphire Tsukino, who lived in America yet was ethnically Japanese by her father's side. Sapphire was probably around 5ft 3in at the most in her shoes. She was wearing a sleeveless green trench coat, a cream colored top underneath that coat, and brown jeans with black boots. Around her right wrist was a golden bracelet with small trinkets attached to it around the same symbol that was in Tonya's item. "I saw this funky little kid pass by us a little while ago though. He was accompanied by this tall blonde guy too."  
  
"Oh. So no sign of Kaiba?" Alana inquired.  
  
"Nope. Zip, nada, zilch, goose egg."  
  
"Okay, we get the point," Jade said sweat dropping in annoyance.  
  
Sapphire gave her a grin. "I haven't spotted ol' Prince Kaiba at all since we boarded this boat. He obviously chickened out about coming to this tournament."  
  
"I don't think so, Sapph," Alana stated with a cold glint in her eyes. "Kaiba's got other reasons for not coming, I'm sure. Let's not press the matter."  
  
"Whatever. I still say he's a royal ass."  
  
"Yeah, you think that. Right now, he's the one person I wanna duel in this tournament."  
  
"Why?" Tonya asked. "I keep forgetting why you're so psyched on beating this guy."  
  
"He says he's the top duelist in all the world, so I'd like to see his skills."  
  
"Of course, it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that he's cute to boot," Sapphire teased.  
  
"Well, that too," the black haired beauty admitted. "But right now, it's strictly duel business. Nothing else. He'll come, I have this strong feeling that he'll come."  
  
Once the boat finally docked, everyone hurriedly got off to assemble themselves in front of Maximillian Pegasus's castle. When he came out onto the balcony to greet everyone, Tonya stiffened by Alana's side and for good reason. Pegasus was Tonya's biological father that had had a one-night fling with her mother shortly after his own wife had died. Tonya resented him with great distaste and also in a way thanked him for giving her a life. Without his genes, she wouldn't even be alive.  
  
Around the contestants, a commotion began about some kid named Yugi Muto that had beaten Seto Kaiba at Duel Monsters. Alana thought this sounded stupid and ridiculous. How does a kid who's barely even heard of just all of a sudden beat the World Champion? Someone must have heard wrong or something.  
  
"Lonnie," Tonya whispered. "Did you hear that? Some kid named Yugi beat Kaiba."  
  
"Yeah, I heard. I think it's a load of crock. If this kid's so tough, then I'd like to beat him myself for tarnishing Kaiba's title. I wanted to be the one to beat Kaiba, but some new twerp beat me to it. He'll get what's coming to him."  
  
"Don't hurt him. You don't even know who he is."  
  
"I'll find him eventually." They were able to catch the last few seconds of Pegasus's speech before the fireworks sounded and they were off to find someone for Alana to duel.  
  
After two days on the island, Alana had won seven starchips. There was still no sign of Kaiba anywhere. Just when she was close to giving up hope, she bumped into a small kid with tricolored hair and big, innocent violet eyes. He dropped the firewood he had been carrying and blushed slightly.  
  
"Sorry," he said quietly. "I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
Alana couldn't help but like him. "It's okay," she said. "It was my fault anyway. Here, let me help you." She helped him pick up the wood and smiled warmly at him. "By the way, I'm Alana Wilson."  
  
"I'm Yugi Muto," he replied.  
  
For a moment, Alana was silent. Yugi Muto? This innocent little boy was Yugi Muto?! No way, this kid couldn't possibly be the same one who beat Kaiba! He was too short to probably even stand on the platform, but nevertheless, her eyes wandered down to the duelist glove on his hand. Her heart pounded.  
  
"Um, you wouldn't happen to be the same Yugi Muto that beat Kaiba, would you?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Uh.....yeah, that's me," he blushed. "I'm not exactly proud of taking away his pride like I did, but I did it to reclaim something from my grandfather that Kaiba had taken."  
  
He's loyal to those he loves, she thought. I can't be mad at someone who fights for a good cause. "I understand," Alana sighed. "At first I was surprised to learn that someone so....eh...."  
  
"Vertically challenged?" Yugi giggled.  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, sorry. Like I was saying, I never would have expected YOU to be the one who beat Kaiba. You must be pretty good."  
  
"I'm no champ. This is my first tournament. I'm dueling only for the sake of my grandpa. Pegasus....kidnapped him and well, you know."  
  
"That jerk kidnapped your grandfather? Man, he's even worse than Tonya told me...."  
  
"Tonya?"  
  
"Oh, she's my best friend. She and the others are probably waiting for me over there."  
  
"Cool. I have a group of friends waiting for me by that fire over that way. Wanna join us?"  
  
"That'd be real nice. Thanks, Yugi."  
  
"No problem." Alana gathered together her friends and followed after Yugi who introduced them to his friends. There was a boy with messy blonde hair and warm, gentle brown eyes. His eyes seemed to light up when he saw the four girls following after Yugi.  
  
"Hi, I'm Joey Wheeler," he introduced while shaking all their hands. In Alana's opinion, he seemed like a street tough guy and wondered why he hung around an innocent boy like Yugi, but when she learned from Yugi how he and Joey had become friends, she understood.  
  
The next boy was a brunette that had his hair ending in a spike on his head. He had hazel eyes and he also looked like he belonged in the street tough category, but he was a lot nicer than the guys at Alana's high school. He shook Alana's hand, saying his name was Tristan Taylor, which in her opinion was a nice, strong name for him. Of course, she was a sucker for any guy who had a old English name like Tristan.  
  
There was a brunette girl with neck length hair and shining blue eyes. She was very kind and nice to the new comers. Shaking Alana's hand, she introduced herself as Tea Gardner, a childhood friend of Yugi's. Tonya and Tea sat next to each other and began trading stories about dancing, which was obviously one of the many things they had in common. Another girl, more like woman, in Alana's eyes, was a blonde she recognized as Mai Valentine, aka Alana's idol in Duel Monsters. Mai was featured in many duelist magazines and Alana had gotten into dueling because of her and also because of Kaiba. But that's another story.  
  
Jade had begun a conversation with Mai and when the other blonde had learned about her being Henry Stevens' daughter, she was positively glowing with excitement and started asking Jade when the next shipment for clothes would be in. The last person Alana met was a shy, quiet boy with long white- ish hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had the palest skin she had ever seen, but in a way, he looked like an angel. Around his neck was a similar item as to what Tonya and Sapphire owned. Alana looked back over at Yugi, when she now realized that he had an item in the shape of an upside down pyramid that had the same symbol in it as the others.  
  
The white-haired boy shook her hand gently, saying his name was Bakura Ryou. When she heard his voice, she melted. He was British. She was a sucker for an accent, especially a British one. But she noticed Sapphire eyeing him up and so she left her relationship with him strictly as a friendly one. Once all the introductions were complete, everyone sat around the campfire telling stories and such.  
  
Joey suddenly brought up a boring subject about school. "Yeah, an' I beat da guy like dis!" he said motioning in the air with his hands.  
  
"You mean you HE beat you like THIS," Tristan said with a pensive look and smacked the air with his fist. "Joey, stop trying to impress the girls. They're not interested in learning about your 'heroic' fights."  
  
"Sure dey are!"  
  
"Um, sorry to break it to you, Joseph, but we're not," Mai said sweetly. Jade looked over at him and blushed slightly. Joey hunched his shoulders and sighed.  
  
"So uh, do you guys know Seto Kaiba, besides Yugi I mean," Alana said.  
  
"Do we know him? Yeah, we know him," Joey growled. "He's a frickin' bastard though."  
  
"He's as bad as they say, huh?"  
  
"Even worse. If yer havin' an off day, he'll just kick ya where it hurts. He'll find a way to make ya hurt."  
  
"Man. Can't wait to meet him," she said sarcastically. "So do you know if he's even gonna be participating in the tournament?"  
  
"He might be, but it's not like he needs the money," Tristan replied. "He's rich enough as it is."  
  
"Yeah, I'm duelin' fer my sista," Joey said proudly. "She needs da money fer an eye operation."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Joey," Alana said. She had really no intention of winning the prize money, just to duel against Kaiba. That was her one wish and she would go through any lengths to make that wish come true.  
  
The night seemed to drag on as everyone eventually started getting tired. Mai had said goodbye to the group, saying that she wanted to go win some more starchips to repay Yugi for helping her get her own back. Tea, Jade, and Tonya all decided to sleep in the tent that was set up. The others slept outside. Alana turned on her side and saw that Bakura and Yugi were sitting up and talking to each other. Eventually, they also went to sleep. Halfway through the night, a gust of wind began to blow, waking everyone up.  
  
"What IS that?" Jade growled sticking her head out from the tent. "I didn't know tornadoes came by here!"  
  
"Idiot! We're on an island!" Sapphire snapped. "If anything, there would be a hurricane! But this is different....."  
  
Sure enough, a helicopter suddenly came into view, flashing its front lights. "Hey! SOME of us are tryin' ta sleep here, ya insensitive jerk!" Joey hissed while covering his eyes.  
  
The chopper landed before them. Everyone curiously stepped closer to the contraption until the door slid open and a tall figure jumped from the cockpit. He was a young boy, probably 15 at the most, with piercing ice blue eyes and chestnut brown hair that was combed neatly. He was wearing a long blue trench coat over a matching green shirt and pants and he was carrying a silver briefcase.  
  
"It's Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Tristan. "And judging by that look on his face, he isn't too happy."  
  
Yugi ran up to Kaiba, which caused Alana to fight back a laugh at how short Yugi was compared to Kaiba. "Here, Kaiba," he said holding his hand out with a deck of cards.  
  
"Thanks," the colder boy grunted while taking the cards. "You'll be compensated for all your trouble." He turned to leave, but Yugi called him back. "Look Yugi, I'm here solely to get my brother back and nothing else," Kaiba snarled. "Have fun with your tournament."  
  
Alana had never really believed all the rumors about how cold Seto Kaiba was, but now she understood. He was acting like a complete asshole. Joey ran after Kaiba and roughly grabbed his shirt collar. "Look Kaiba, we all got somethin' worth fightin' for, so don't think yer da only one here fightin' for a good cause, capiche?" he growled.  
  
"Nice grip," Kaiba hissed taking hold of Joey's hand. "Let me show you mine." He then threw Joey to the ground roughly, almost enough to shatter ribs, which luckily, Joey didn't. Yugi and the others rushed forward to see how hurt he was, but he got to his feet saying that he was fine.  
  
"That was uncalled for!" Bakura spat at Kaiba.  
  
"British boy's right!" Sapphire said standing beside him. The white-haired boy blushed slightly at his new nickname. "I don't care if you are the richest guy in the world, I'm gonna beat your face in for what you just did! All Joey did was—"  
  
"Do I even KNOW you?" Kaiba sneered as he turned to her. "As a matter of fact......I see several new faces in this crowd. Finally found some girlfriends, eh?"  
  
"You shut your mouth!" Alana growled, finally fed up with his attitude. She stomped up to him, her face red with anger. "I can't believe you're the same Seto Kaiba that I actually respected!"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kaiba barked glaring down at her, shocked that this girl would stand up to him.  
  
"My name is Alana Wilson and I've, sadly to say, been idolizing your skills ever since I can remember. I would hear on the International news about this dueling prodigy and I immediately knew that I had to meet you. Now that I finally have, I realize that you're a complete jerk!"  
  
His eyes flared and he restrained himself from grabbing her throat to kill her. No one, absolutely NO ONE, spoke to him like that. "Alana, maybe you should back away......slowly," Tonya muttered.  
  
"No way! I'm not gonna let him get away with hurting Joey like that!"  
  
"You've just dug your grave, Alana," Kaiba stated coolly. He loomed over her, giving her his deadliest glare. "I suggest you back down now, before I lose my temper and 'accidentally' kill you."  
  
Her violet eyes widened in shock at being threatened. "I can't believe you, Kaiba," she said coldly. "I've heard all the rumors about you, but I never believed them. Now I do."  
  
Kaiba smirked at her and made sure his eyes made contact with hers. "If it's any consolation, I'd do you if I had time," he sneered.  
  
Alana gasped and brought her hand up to slap him, but he caught her hand. "Not too wise on your part, I'm afraid," he said. "You better watch your back." Without looking back, he walked away, leaving her fuming.  
  
"That bastard!" she cursed. "I can't believe I ever looked up to him! Now I KNOW I gotta beat him!"  
  
"Calm down, Lonnie," Tonya said nervously. "Kaiba's pretty strong and he looks like he could break you easily."  
  
"Speaking of which, did he hurt you, Joey?" Alana asked with concern.  
  
"Not really," he shrugged. "I've been hurt worse den dis so it's nothin' new."  
  
"Still, he had no right to do what he did."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anyway, let's all get back to sleep," Yugi added. "We'll need our rest for tomorrow." The others nodded and went back to their sleeping spots from before. Alana stared after where Kaiba had left for a long time. Eventually, she stood up and decided to follow after him.  
  
"Alana," she heard Sapphire say lazily. "Where are you going?"  
  
"After Kaiba," was the short answer.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do I really need a reason?"  
  
Sapphire's grin was clear even in the dark. "No, I guess not. Go after the bastard. I'll tell the others where you went in the morning."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Sapph."  
  
"Whatever."

Alana felt as if she had been running for hours when in reality it had only been at least ten minutes. Kaiba must have been a very fast walker to get halfway through the woods already. She finally caught sight of him through a clearing. She steadied herself behind a bush, preparing to jump him, but she tripped on her shoe and fell forward, right into him.  
  
Kaiba grunted angrily as he felt the weight of her slamming into him. His briefcase lay a few inches from his reach. Alana just lay on his back in shock. "Very smooth," Kaiba sneered. "I see you have the elegance of a professional."  
  
"Shut up," she spat as she got off him. "I hadn't planned on falling on you. I wanted to jump you."  
  
"Well, you accomplished knocking me to the ground anyway," he replied picking up his briefcase and dusting himself off. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for weak, pathetic duelists like you."  
  
"I am NOT weak and pathetic!" She made to slap him once again, but he ducked.  
  
"I'm prepared for your little slap attacks now. You're a pretty feisty girl. I have no doubts that you ARE American."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
He smirked knowingly at her. "Look, I have business to settle with Pegasus. I don't have time to baby-sit you."  
  
"I want to duel you, Kaiba," Alana stated. "I wanna see your skills for myself."  
  
"I'm not wasting my time proving myself to someone like you. Besides, I have other skills besides dueling ones...."  
  
"You pig!"  
  
"I'm a man, that's what we are."  
  
"I thought you were different," she muttered.  
  
Kaiba walked up to her and took her chin in his hand. "All of us men are the same, love," he said seductively. "We all want the same thing."  
  
"I'm not giving you what you want, you creep. I have more self-respect than that."  
  
"Judging by your attitude, I would agree. However, tell me why you hang out with Yugi and the others."  
  
"They're nice people......"  
  
"Bull. They're friendship-ranting lunatics. All they do is get in the way, and you're no different. Because, for you see, you are in my way of rescuing my little brother." He pushed by her.  
  
"You know, I've always heard these rumors about you, Kaiba," Alana said suddenly, causing the brunette to stop in his tracks. He stared at the ground. "These rumors differed, but they revolved around two things. Your two different personalities. One side is cold and ruthless, damaging any and all adversaries in your way. The other side is gentle and caring; the side you only show to the person you care most about: your brother. That's the side I had hoped on meeting, but I realize that that side is only reserved for those that are close to your black heart."  
  
Kaiba turned around, his blue eyes narrowed angrily. "What right do you have questioning me about my life?!" he growled. He fastened his hand around her throat.  
  
She stared defiantly into his eyes. "I admire you for caring about your little brother," she choked out. "Not many siblings would risk their lives to save their brothers or sisters. To tell you the truth, I kind of prefer this colder side to you. What I don't like is that you always bottle up your emotions."  
  
"All right, shut up!" he spat dropping her from his grip. "I don't need to be lectured. If you wanna follow me, then fine. But I better not here one peep out of you, or I'll leave you to die."  
  
"How very sweet of you," she said sarcastically. "I am forever in your debt, oh magnificent one." He scowled at her and turned to walk away. Alana shrugged her shoulders and began following after him.

There ya go, first chapter done...so what do u guys think? Good? Bad? Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2: Reoccurring Problems

_**Author's note:**_ _I am back, people! lol. Thought I died, didn't ya? Well, I am here and ready to give you all a new chapter of my big series. Not as long as the first one....but hey, in later chapters hopefully they'll be longer. Not sure if there'll be a lemon in this fic...I'm kinda thinking of a small lime scene...but that's it, since they've just met in this part of the series...I don't wanna rush things. So anyway, I'm sorry that my other fics haven't been updated...I'm on such a big writer's block right now on most of them....and I hate it. School's done in two weeks...so I have to get ready for finals and all that 'good' stuff. I've been so lazy lately...evil school. So anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review....my inbox hasn't been getting many reviews lately...  
_  
**Disclaimer:** This fic is based from the Duelist Kingdom saga of Yu-Gi-Oh with many added twists. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, though it'd be a nice birthday present...hint hint . Please read and review!  
  
**Opening:** "Heaven SNY Mix" by DJ Sammy

**Ending:** "Sunlight Sunrise Mix" by DJ Sammy (You can hear the sample songs at the site: www.djsammy.com)  
  
**Duelist Kingdom: The Untold Story**  
  
**Chapter 2: Reoccurring Problems**  
  
The next morning at the camp, Joey was the first one up, shouting to everyone else to get up as well. "What's wrong, Joey?" Yugi asked with a yawn.  
  
"Nothin'. It's just a brand new day a' da tournament, an' I'm hot to find us a duel!" the blonde cheered. "By da way, anyone seen Alana?"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that she's missing," Tonya added while looking around.  
  
"Oh, I meant to tell you guys," Sapphire spoke up. "Alana left sometime during the night to follow after Kaiba."  
  
"What? Why?" Joey demanded. "She's got more sense than that!"  
  
"She didn't tell me WHY she was going, but I have a few guesses."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"The first one being, that she wants to duel him. The second being, she wants to kick his ass into the dirt."  
  
"And what's the third guess?" Bakura inclined.  
  
Sapphire grinned at him. "Take a wild guess, British boy."  
  
It took a moment for everyone to register what she meant. When they did, they started to blush crimson. "I don't think Lonnie would do that," Jade stated nervously. "She completely hates Kaiba now."  
  
"True, but maybe she likes rough sex," Sapphire sneered.  
  
"**SAPPH**!!" Tonya cried. "Alana isn't like that! She wouldn't get intimate with anyone unless she was sure she cared about the guy! She told me that a long time ago!"  
  
"Hey, believe what you want. But girls have got the ability to lust after people too. Kaiba isn't just a cold-hearted, rich bastard. He's got the looks to go with his reputation too."  
  
"He ain't dat good-lookin'," Joey scoffed.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you, Joey, but Kaiba was nominated as the sexiest man alive this year."  
  
"WHA???!!!"  
  
"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Tristan commented.

As they walked, Joey began to get restless. "Joey, what's wrong with you, man?" Tristan asked. "You've been actin' hyper ever since you woke up this morning."  
  
"Somebody's stalkin' us!" the blonde replied.  
  
"That's silly—" Jade began, but Sapphire cut her off.  
  
"It's true. It feels like someone's watching us," she stated.  
  
"See? I ain't da only one who feels it!" Joey then started to run away, with Sapphire close behind him.  
  
"Hey, where are you guys going?!" Tonya called.  
  
"To stalk them!" they cried in unison and ran off.  
  
"Do you think it was smart to run off like that, Joey?" Sapphire said uncertainly.  
  
"Hey, when I get weird feelins, I follow my instinct."  
  
"Whatever." They stopped at a waterfall and looked around. "Man, looks like we got spooked for nothing."  
  
"Yeah, it was just the waterfall."  
  
All of a sudden, they heard something behind them and turned around. A tall, buff guy with spiky black hair smirked at them. "Can we help you?" Joey said airily. As soon as he said that, darkness consumed both he and Sapphire.

When Sapphire woke up, she noticed that she was in a cave. She overheard voices, one being Joey's and the other's belonging to a kid. She tried to sit up, but a hand grabbed her shoulder. "You're up," a deep voice noted. She gulped and looked into blue eyes behind sunglasses.  
  
"YOU!" she cried.  
  
"At least you remember me," the guy chuckled. He took off his sunglasses and grinned at her. "It's been a long time, Sapph."  
  
"A nice long time for me," she retorted. "What the hell do you want with me and Joey, Keith?"  
  
"What do I want with you and him? Just his starchips. And as for you, I kinda hoped that you would come back to me."  
  
"Dream on, blondie. I dumped you and I'm not taking you back."  
  
Keith narrowed his eyes. "Fine, if you're gonna act like that, then I'll just leave you for my 'friends.' I'm sure they could find something to do with you..."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Oh, I would dare."  
  
Sapphire glared at him. She watched Joey duel against the freaky kid she recognized as Bones. Keith had 'accidentally' let his arm snake around her and pull her closer to him. But she didn't pull away. If she did, he would literally hand her over to his goons. She wanted to at least support Joey and give him tips, but she couldn't.

"I'm telling you guys, Joey and Sapphire ran off somewhere," Tristan stated.  
  
"Do you think they're all right?" Tonya asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine," Tea assured her. "Joey may be a little thick in the head, but Sapph could bail him out of trouble if she had to."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I hope Sapphire's all right..." Bakura muttered.  
  
"Awww, sounds like Bakura's got a crush!" Tristan teased.  
  
"I do not!" Bakura said blushing crimson. "Sapphire is just a nice person and I would hate to lose someone like her!"  
  
"Call it what you want, but all signs say you've got a crush..."  
  
"Stop teasing him, Tristan," Yugi sighed. "We need to find Sapph and Joey."  
  
"Hey, why don't we check in that cave over there?" Jade suggested.  
  
"Um, I've got a no cave rule," Tonya said nervously.  
  
"Me too," added Bakura.  
  
"C'mon guys, don't be wusses," Tristan growled.  
  
The two gave him pointed glares but followed the others into the cave nonetheless. "I hate dark places," Tonya mumbled.  
  
"Ditto," Bakura agreed. "Hey, are those coffins?"  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why they're just standing here like this," Tea said.  
  
"Beats me..."  
  
"Guys, I wouldn't touch those," Yugi warned.  
  
"Don't be silly," Tea replied. "It's just a wooden...huh?" The door to the coffin began to open and a skeleton fell out. Tea and Bakura both freaked out and began running around like maniacs. Yugi punched the one on Tea and Tristan punched the one on Bakura.  
  
"Man, that was just sick," Tonya commented.  
  
"Yeah, who'd do something like that?" agreed Jade with a look of disgust.  
  
"My guess is Pegasus," Tristan growled. "He's one sick guy."  
  
"You said it, Tristan," Yugi said.

"Ah man, yer monsters came back to life!" Joey cried when Bones played the Call of the Haunted. _How am I supposed ta get outta dis?!_ he thought desperately.  
  
Sapphire could see Joey was in trouble. His face gave him away! He was furiously staring at his cards. If only she could help him...but then Keith would do something to her. Something bad. Wait. Did the safety of herself matter more than Joey's goal to save his sister? Of course not.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sapphire looked over at Bandit Keith. He was chuckling at how well his plan was going. Bones was grinning like a madman and it was freaking her out. In fact, the kid in general freaked her out. She carefully made her way closer to Keith, regretting what she was about to do. She didn't know much about Duel Monsters, but she had heard from the gang about one of Joey's treasured cards and from the looks of it, he didn't have it in his hand. So he needed some guidance and right now, Sapphire was the only one who could do that for him.  
  
She tapped Keith's shoulder and he turned to face her, fury written on his face. "What do you want?" he spat angrily. Biting her lip, Sapphire leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She felt him resist her and she silently thanked him for doing that, because she couldn't believe she was kissing him as well and wanted to break away. Keith flailed his arms until they finally wrapped around her. Out of the corner of her eye, Sapphire saw Joey's disbelieving face. The good news though, was that all of Keith's friends were staring at her and him, not Joey.  
  
She made a movement with her right hand to Joey. It took him a few minutes before he realized what she was trying to tell him. He closed his eyes and drew a card. Sapphire saw his face light up like a lantern.

"Man, this place is like a maze," Tristan said after they had run for awhile.  
  
"Yeah," Tonya replied. "Hey, where's Bakura?"  
  
"We didn't take any turns," Tea stated.  
  
"So then where could he be?" Jade asked.  
  
Suddenly they heard a yell. "Is that Bakura?" Yugi said.  
  
"Bakura, this way!" Tristan called. "We're over here!"  
  
The white-haired teenager came running into view...with a very unwanted guest on his back. The others freaked out and began running away as fast as they could.  
  
"AAHH!!! Help! Get this thing off of me!" Bakura cried.  
  
A minute later found everyone except Tristan sprawled out on the ground. "Is it safe to open my eyes now?" Tea asked.  
  
"From now on, don't go picking up any hitchhikers," Tristan growled at Bakura.  
  
"You gave us a real scare with that skeleton, Bakura," Yugi stated.  
  
"Sorry," he answered.  
  
"Nevermind that," Tristan said. "'Cause now we gotta another problem. Look." He pointed to two tunnels with skulls with candles in them.  
  
"Gee, both ways look SO inviting," Jade said with a pensive look.  
  
"Yeah, well if Joey and Sapphire got invited down one of those caves, then we need to figure out which one."  
  
"Tristan's right," Yugi added. "We need to find them and get out of here."  
  
"Yeah," the others said in unison.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura stepped on something. "Hey! My foot!"  
  
A grumbling noise could be heard. Everyone looked at each other nervously. "What is that sound?" Tristan said.  
  
"I stepped on a switch or something," Bakura started.  
  
"Quiet now," Yugi said.  
  
Bakura covered his mouth with his hands. "Listen, now the sound's getting louder," Tristan commented.  
  
"I think it's coming this way," Tonya replied.  
  
"Yeah, but just what's coming this way?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh dear..." Bakura mumbled.  
  
All of a sudden, a giant boulder came into view. The five teenagers freaked out once again and began running. "Do hurry! Do hurry!" Bakura cried.  
  
"Why is that boulder chasing us?!" Tea shouted.  
  
"Cause we're downhill!" Tristan replied.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bakura said as he ran. He then tripped and fell. Jade reached out her hand for him, but couldn't get there in time. The boulder ran over Bakura.  
  
"It got Bakura!" Jade screamed.  
  
"Oh no!" Tea said closing her eyes.  
  
"Oh man, we're trapped, it's a dead end!" Tristan spat. He skidded to a stop and said, "Since there's nowhere to run, I'm gonna fight!"  
  
"But wait--!" Tonya began.  
  
"Tristan, you can't punch out--" Yugi said.  
  
"--a boulder!!" Tea finished.  
  
"I'm gonna try!" He swung his fist back and to everyone's surprise, the boulder popped. "A balloon?" Tristan said sweat dropping.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "And that's a speaker. Somebody wired that thing for sound, and I'm betting it was Pegasus."  
  
Jade walked over to Bakura, who lay on the ground with a terrified look on his face. "Are you okay, Bakura?" she asked.  
  
"Pegasus spared no expense to scare us half to death," Yugi said frowning.  
  
"I hate that lousy, red-suit wearing freak," Tristan hissed.  
  
"No argument there," Tonya muttered. _Doctor Evil is my father....how lovely. Just what any girl would want in a parent... _

Wanna find out what's gonna happen? Review and I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as I can! Ciao for now!


End file.
